Sleepless Nights
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Magnus is a troubled teenager who comes from a bad home. Alec, is a snobby rich popular kid. What will happen when these two need each other the most? AU AH R&R Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

_16/06/11_

_A/n: Hey everyone! Only one more exam to go! I'm so excited that this week is almost done! This week was extremely stressful, but the exams were easy as anything so I have no idea why I was freaking out! So I was only freaking out for nothing!_

_And I guess you can tell that I have yet another story idea! I dunno why I'm coming up with all of these random ideas! But I'm glad I do, cause writing keeps me occupied and when I have something to do, I'm not really bored. _

_So, here's a longer summery of the story:_

_Magnus Bane: A troubled teenager who goes to Alicante City Public School. He comes from a bad home and his parents either ignoring him, yelling at him, or blaming their troubles and problems on him. He's also gay. When he tells his parents they don't take it very well. Just when his father is going to hurt him badly, he runs away. He runs until he collides into.. well, someone. What happens when that someone happens to be arrogant, snobbish, rich, popular boy.. Alec Lightwood?_

_Okay, so I think that's all!_

_Enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

Magnus sighed sadly as he sat down at an empty table in the lunchroom. He had no idea why he came in here, if he didn't have any lunch to begin with. And he always sat alone. No one wanted to sit with the school freak. Magnus usually spent his lunchtimes alone. He was fine with that. He usually had a book with him to keep himself occupied during the hour that he dreaded the most.

When most high school students looked forward to lunch time. Magnus wished that the time leading up to that hour slowed down. He didn't like lunch at all. It was the time that people liked to pick on him.

Which takes us back to the lunch room problem. There was always a certain person you liked to tease and taunt him the most. And incidentally, this person used to be his friend.

Alexander Lightwood.

Alexander, or Alec as people call him. Used to be his best friend. That is until he had met Jace Herondale. The golden boy, you can call him. Jace had honey blond hair, golden skin, and golden eyes. His physical appearance was all golden. But, his attitude was anything but golden. Alec had cobalt blue eyes, raven black hair, and pale skin. They were complete opposites, yet when Alec met Jace they had become best friends. And then Jace decided he didn't like Magnus so much, and so he and Alec decided that they were going to make his life a living hell.

And it didn't help at all, that he had a small crush on Alec. Well, small is in he would completely die/faint in happiness if Alec ever decided that he was gay and wanted to go out with him. But that was just a fantasy. A fantasy that could get your head punched in if you ever did dare speak it out loud.

Alec was also the most rich and popular guy at this school. He was also dating the most popular girl, Aline Penhallow. Magnus scrunched his nose up in disdain. Every once a week they would break up, and then the next week they would be back together. What kind of relationship was that? It wasn't a really healthy one.

Magnus sighed again and laid his head down onto his arms, trying in vain to block out the murmuring voices of the people around him.

Alec smirked from the other side of the cafeteria. He was sitting with his friends as he saw the freak sitting by himself again. He always sat alone, Alec had noticed. No one ever really paid him any attention. To everyone at this school he was just a very tall, possibly anorexic freak.

He used to be friends with that freak. He couldn't help, but sometimes wish for things to go back to what they were before he met Jace. But, that would be crazy. If he hadn't met Jace, he wouldn't realize what was at stake if he continued to hang around with Magnus.

A tap on the shoulder took him out of his spiraling thoughts. He shook his head, and turned his head to see Jace smirking next to him. His golden eyes, that made Alec's heart lurch-

_Wait. Where did that come from?_ He thought to himself. He shook his head again to rid his brain of his weird thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you staring at?" Jace asked.

"Nothing" Alec replied coolly.

"Uh huh, sure. Say, do you wanna play a prank on Mister Girly Man over there?" Jace asked suddenly. His eyes alight with the promise of a good joke.

Alec laughed at Jace's stupid nickname for Magnus. "You know it."

Magnus snapped his head up from his arms as heard a chair scraping in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw Alec Lightwood, sit in front of him. He had his patented smirk on his face and his blue eyes were cold as ever. He felt his heart speed up a little.

"Hey Magnus" Alec drawled.

"W-what do you want Lightwood?" Magnus said quietly.

Alec leaned in a little, his eyelids drooping a little bit. "Nothing. I just wanted to talk."

Magnus gulped. "About what?"

Alec leaned in some more, so now his mouth was pretty close to Magnus' ear. Which unnerved him a little bit. "That how I would like to tell you something.."

Magnus' breath hitched a little in his throat. "Tell me what?"

"That you are a.."

He never got to finish his sentence, because as soon as he said that he leaned away quickly and a sudden coldness washed over Magnus. Magnus' eyes widened and started to tear up and a blush was starting to form on his face.

He smelled grape and realized that he had been set up. He turned around and saw Jace standing behind him with an empty can of grape soda. He got up quickly from his chair. He stooped down to grab his only Gucci bag that was bought with money he had gotten over the course of two years. And now the white fabric was stained purple. Before he was about to go, he turned to Alec.

"Thank you for that. I really appreciate smelling like grape soda, and I really appreciate you ruining my bag. And thanks for making my life at school a living hell. As if I don't get enough crap at home" He spat.

He then turned on the heel of his shoe and left the cafeteria, almost in tears. He never felt more humiliated than in that moment. Sure he had gotten humiliated by Alec more than once, but there was just something about this time that just crossed the line.

He quickly ran into the boys bathroom to inspect the damage that made by the soda. He walked over to the mirrors and laid down his ruined bag.

He sighed as he looked at his reflection. His once spiked up hair was half flattened, and his makeup was running a little. He honestly looked like a mess, and he knew this. He couldn't possibly go to his afternoon classes looking like this. He sighed again and got started on fixing himself up.

After Magnus had fled the cafeteria, Alec and Jace had started to laugh. It was amusing how Magnus looked like he was about to cry. And what guy owns a Gucci bag? Not a very manly one, they decided.

"D-did you see the look on his face?" Jace said in between laughs.

"Yes!" Alec laughed.

That had to be one the funniest things they had ever seen. Alec had no idea why, but teasing and making fun of his former friend. He just found a sick sense of humor in it. He knew he wasn't always this mean. But when he had befriended Jace a few years ago, he just became a stuck up snobbish rich kid. Even though he enjoyed it fully, he felt a little bad when he saw Magnus' eyes flash with hurt and humiliation. But that feeling had been quickly diminished.

Just then, Clary, Jace's conquest of the week stalked up to them with an angry expression on her face. Her forest green eyes were blazing, and her red curly hair looking even more erratic. When she came up to the two boys she glared at them.

"What the hell was that about?" She demanded after a few silent moments.

"Oh that? Get used to it babe" Jace drawled.

"Um, why should I?" She asked, anger still clear in her voice.

"Because if you're gonna go out with me, you better get use to it" Jace explained, with a cocky smirk.

"You know what Jace Herondale? I'd rather go out with someone who doesn't pick on other people just because they like the same gender or because you think they're below you. So, consider what relationship we had, if you could really call it that, over!" She said and then walked out of the room.

"Dude, you just got told off. By a girl" Alec snickered.

Jace just glared at him.

Clary went off to find the poor guy who was humiliated by Jace and his best friend Alec. Why did she even get herself mixed up with those people? Her mother and step father always told her to act yourself and you'll do fine. But she didn't act herself, and she ended up going out with Jace Herondale a few times.

As she walked down the hall, she heard loud sniffling coming from the boys bathroom. She looked down the hallway and made sure no on was there. With a big intake of breath she barged into the boys bathroom.

There sitting on the counters was the boy who was humiliated. He looked so upset and broken. She felt sorry for this boy. She wished that Jace and Alec hadn't done this, but they had. She had seen a few incidents before, but they would only tease him. But this was taking it a bit too far.

She hesitantly made her way over to the melancholy looking boy. She hesitated for a moment before putting her small pale hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head up and his eyes widened.

"Y-you're not suppose to be in here!" He said.

"Its okay. I made sure no one was looking before I came in here. I noticed what Jace and Alec did to you. It wasn't nice of them" Clary explained.

"If you're here to give me pity, I don't want it" He spat.

Clary flinched. "I didn't come here to give you pity. I wanted to see if you were okay. So, do you wanna explain why Alec and Jace are always treating you like this?"

Magnus seemed to hesitate for a few moments, but sighed and then ran a hand through his soda covered hair.

"It all started a few years ago. I found out that I was.. gay and Jace just moved into the neighborhood me and Alec were living in. Believe it or not, Alec use to be my best and only friend and when I told him he didn't take it too lightly. He ran off with Jace and told him and they decided to make it their personal mission in life to make mine hell. And it doesn't help that my parents don't care about me either" Magnus explained to the red headed girl. "I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this. I don't even know your name."

"My name is Clary. Whats yours?" She asked.

"Magnus" He answered.

Clary smiled. "Well Magnus, Ill be your friend if you want me to."

Magnus' eyes widened a little. Clary felt her heart break a little. "Really?"

"Yeah" Clary said.

"Thank you" Magnus breathed.

Clary chuckled. "No problem."

Magnus smiled a small sad little smile. He couldn't believe he had one friend who didn't care what he was like or what his orientation was or how his home life was like. She just wanted to be his friend. He felt as though his life was getting a little sunnier, through all the black clouds and rain.

"I think I'm gonna tell my parents tonight" He said this more to himself than to Clary.

"Tell them what?" She asked curiously.

"That I'm gay. Since I figured it out, I haven't told them" Magnus explained.

She nodded her head. He smiled a small smile at her again. He hoped his parents would take his news okay. He hoped that they would understand. He hope that they would tell him it would be okay.

But he was soon going to be sadly mistaken.

_A/n: Okay! So here is chapter one to this! I hope you guys liked this! Anyway I have to go and go to bed, my mom is nagging me! And sorry if this is complete rubbish!  
><em>

_So night night! _

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_18/06/11_

_A/n: Hey everyone! So, I had my last exam yesterday and so that means no more studying and finally summer 2011! I'm so happy that this week is finally over! And that means Ill get plenty of time to update and write new things! I hope that I got good marks on those stupid exams as well. If I don't, then there goes two weeks of my life that I wont get back because of studying. _

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked the last chapter! It was interesting to write, but it made me feel bad as well! _

_Enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

_"What seems to us as bitter trials, are often blessings in disguise"- Oscar Wilde. _

Clary had helped Magnus clean his hair and wash away the ruined makeup that was on his face. He wasn't sticky anymore, but he still reeked of grape soda. He sighed sullenly. He still had to go to his afternoon classes. He wasn't sure he wanted to go, because he had English and Alec was in that class.

"Thanks for your help, Clary" He told her.

She beamed brightly. "Your welcome. Do you have a cell?"

"Yeah, but its not the best ever" He admitted.

She smiled in understanding. He told her how his parents were like when she was helping him remove the ruined makeup from his face. She had never even met them before, but just hearing what they did to their son was enough to chill her bones.

"Its okay. Pass it over" She said softly.

He pulled the phone out of his pants pocket on handed it over to her. It was a smallish gray and black phone. It had a keyboard for texting, so that was good. She turned it on and went to the 'add contact' page. She punched in her number and then handed it back to him. She then took out her much much newer phone, then she felt a little guilty because of that, and then handed it over to him.

"Put in your number. Whenever you need to talk I want you to either call or text me" She said.

He smiled a little and nodded. He put in his number and handed her phone back to her. She took the phone from him and placed back in her pants pocket.

"Clary?" He asked suddenly. "Do you think my life will ever get better?"

Clary hesitated. She didn't know what to say to him. You couldn't possibly know if someones life is going to get better or not. So, she did the next best thing for this moment: Lie.

"I think it will. You just got to have hope" She said softly.

"You know what Clary? You're not so bad" Magnus replied.

Isabelle glared at her older brother and his jerk of a best friend. She couldn't believe that they did that to the guy. Sure she didn't know him at all, but it was mean and rude. And why did they do it in the first place?

She gave them death stares as they sat down at the table with her and a few of their friends. They couldn't stop laughing. What kind of people find that picking on others is fun? Maybe sick people. But she didn't think that her brother was sick.

"Iz, wasn't that hilarious?" Alec asked her.

She smiled fakely at him. "Of course."

Alec smiled brilliantly at her. His dark blue eyes alight with humor and excitement. Sometimes she resented her older brother, but sometimes she knew that he couldn't mean all this crap that he does. Sometimes she likes to tell herself that hes going through some weird phase, were he gets a kick out of others misery.

"So what are you guys doing today after school?" Isabelle asked sweetly.

Alec shrugged, and look at Jace. "What _are_ we doing?"

Isabelle's eyebrows bunched together. The look that Alec had given Jace, was kind of weird. It was like a look of utter devotion or something like that. It was like Alec would do anything for his blond headed best friend. He probably would too. But something about his stares, just didn't make a lot of sense to Isabelle. Could he..?

_No,_ Isabelle shook her head. Alec couldn't be gay. Especially for his best friend. that just didn't make sense. Wasn't he friends with that Magnus kid a few years ago, and he told Alec that he preferred the same gender? This just wasn't making any sense to her.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe we could just laze around one of our houses" Jace suggested.

"I suppose" Alec agreed.

Isabelle was going to keep a close eye on her brother. If he kept acting weird, she was going to confront him about it. She really wanted to know what was going on with him. This wasn't like like him at all.

"Well, that sounds nice" She said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Jace drawled lazily.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. She really didn't like Jace, at all. She felt like he had a bad influence on Alec and that's the reason why he is like he is. But she tolerated him, just because he was Alec's best friend.

"Where's that red headed girl? Mary?" She asked.

"Her name was Clary. And she dumped me" Jace said through clenched teeth.

"Really? maybe she decided she was better off without you" Isabelle giggled.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

Alec cleared his throat. "Well, I for one am glad she's gone."

"Why?" Isabelle said quickly.

Alec looked at her sharply. "Because, I found her annoying."

"Oh" Isabelle said lamely.

She would figure this out sooner or later. She would figure out what is going on with her brother, even if it was very last thing she did.

Magnus hopped down from the boys bathroom sink. He turned to face Clary. She was like a dwarf compared to him. She stood probably at 5' and he was 6'2''. It was comical to him. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks Clary" He said.

"Your welcome. Are you feeling okay to go to class?" She asked kindly.

"I think I might be. Only if Lightwood doesn't decide he wants to embarrass me in class" Magnus sighed.

Why did he have to have a crush on the guy who was causing him such pain and humiliation? He didn't think that this made much sense. But he couldn't help but feel like this towards the blue eyed boy.

"Clary?" He started. "Do you think its normal to have a crush on someone you likes to cause you pain?"

Clary looked taken aback for a second and then smirked. "Why? You have a crush on a certain blue eyed male Lightwood?"

Magnus blushed, and then nodded. He felt so helpless when he told her this. He didn't really want a girl who he just met, knowing who he liked and who he didn't. But, Clary was willing to listen. So as long as she didn't tell anyone, he was okay with this.

"I don't really know, actually" She admitted.

Magnus sighed. At least she was being honest. The bell that signaled that lunch was over, rang and it made Magnus jump slightly.

"Ready to go to class?" Clary asked.

Alec stood at his locker, as Aline sauntered up to him. She had a smirk on her face as she walked up to him. He smirked back. Aline, was beautiful. Alec had to admit that. But lately he just feel like he should be with her anymore.

"Hey handsome" She purred.

"Hey" He replied.

Aline frowned a little. "Whats wrong?"

Alec took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

Aline's eyes narrowed. "Is this what I'm thinking it is?"

"I'm sorry. But we have to break up. For good" Alec told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I don't think this relationship is going anywhere" Alec said.

"You. Alexander Lightwood are going to regret breaking up with me. You watch out" Aline snarled, and then walked off.

"Dude, what was that about?" Jace asked as he walked up to Alec.

"I think I just got threatened by Aline.." Alec replied.

"Really?" Jace's eyes widened. "Why?"

"'Cause I broke up with her. For good" Alec said.

Jace just shook his head and grinned at his clueless best friend.

Magnus sighed and rested his arms in his head again as he sat in homeroom. It was a boring fifteen minutes before the class he had to go to. He had nobody to talk to, because Clary was in the grade below him and no one else would talk to him. He felt lonely sitting there, after spending most of the lunch hour with Clary.

He heard the many people walking into the room, but he didn't pay them any mind. He just sat there in his desk, hoping that the afternoon would go by fast. He needed to get home and tell his parents about his.. situation. And hope they take it okay.

The teacher then walked into the classroom, and told the class to settle down so she could do the attendance. When that was done, the bell for the afternoon rang. Perfect timing, in Magnus' opinion as he made his way to English.

Having a double period of English, would usually be fun but having the bane of his existence in that class didn't make it any fun at all. Lightwood would usually do nothing in that class, and would usually shout insults at him until the teacher told him to leave the classroom. It happened every English class, because that was the only class that he had with him. He dreaded going to that class. More than once he tried to transfer, but the office wouldn't let him. So he had to tough it out.

He sighed as he came to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door and walked inside. He took his usual seat in the back and waited in silence for the teacher to come in and give them an assignment to do during class.

Soon the teacher came in, and gave them work to do. She told the class that they had to write a prose. But not just about anything, but about something that has happened to them and how it has affected their lives. To Magnus this sounded a bit too personal. He didn't have issues with this kind of stuff, but he felt weird having to write something like this for a grade.

He took out a sparkly green pencil from his ruined bag and a piece of paper and got to work. He wrote his name and the date at the top of the page and started to write the assignment.

_I wont let you tear me down. I wont let you control me and tell me what to do anymore. I'm not your slave, but your child. I feel like I deserve much better than what you're treating me. But I take everything that you guys give me, because deep down I still love you and I would die if I didn't get your that's why I'm dying a little on the inside everyday. Because I don't get the acceptance that I want from you guys. You think I'm a freak and something worthless. And you make me think that I don't have any place in this world either. Why don't you just admit to yourselves that I'm not perfect, and so are you. I hate the world because of you. I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. And I hope your happy about that. _

Magnus stopped writing. He broke off with a gasp. He realized that he had been crying while he was writing. He shook his head. He felt so weak, and like he was some sort of freak. He knew he was a freak. Everyone at school, told him so. And if they didn't, he knew it for himself.

The teacher noticed his tears and made her way down to his desk. He didn't really want to talk to the teacher, she was one of his least favorites. He scowled down at the paper he had been writing on.

"Are you okay Magnus?" She asked.

"Yeah, just caught up in the emotion of my writing" He said gloomily.

She nodded and then walked back to her desk. He was silently glad that she didn't ask him any more then what she did. He saw Alec Lightwood stare at him from the corner of his eye. He frowned a little as he saw the familiar smirk come across his face.

"Hey everyone" He called out. "The little freak is crying"

The class started to laugh at him, which brought his self esteem down even lower. So what he cried. It was okay to show your emotions sometimes. The teacher glared at the class.

"Alexander, to the office" She barked.

He gave her a mock salute, and walked out of the classroom. Magnus kept his head down and continued to write.

As the last bell went, signaling the end of the day, Magnus breathed a sigh of relief and gathered up his things and stuffed them into the purple splotched bag. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, the teacher stopped him.

"If you need to talk to someone. I'm here, okay?" She said.

"Yeah" Magnus replied, and then walked out of the room.

He didn't even bother going to his locker. He walked out of the classroom and then walked out of the hell hole that he called school. He walked until he got to his house. He took out the house key that he had found under a pile of letters one time and unlocked the door. He walked into the living room where his parents were.

"Oh, your home" His dad said.

"Yeah. I need to tell you guys something" Magnus said to them.

"What is it?" His mother asked, her voice void of any emotion.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm Gay"

_A/n: Kay I'm leaving this here! I'm sorry it took so long getting this posted... Ive been dealing with somethings for the past few days and I didn't feel any real inspiration. So I hope you guys can forgive me, and I hope you like this._

_Anyway,_

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
